The Love of Brothers and Sisters
by HouseKeeper13
Summary: Tragedy can either bring people closer together or farther apart. When one of the CRU group gets hospitalized, the former occurs, resulting in a sweet reunion for Casey and Cappie. Fluff/no angst. C/C.


Ashleigh was staring into "The Hotness Monster"'s eyes

**The love of Brothers and Sisters**

**Author's Note:** This story may be a bit out there, but in my mind the Kappa Taus aren't capable of performing an act that's too over the top. Take for example the great pains they went through to get Rusty's problem set in on time. As always please read and review.

Disclaimer:

Hey diddle diddle

The cat and the fiddle

Ashleigh and Casey went to the mall

Unfortunately, I own nothing at all

Ashleigh was staring into "The Hotness Monster"'s eyes. He was staring into hers too. At a frustrating pace they began to lean closer into each other. Somehow, the dimly lit bar that was Dobbler's seemed to compliment him all the more. "The Hotness Monster" had a name it turned out. Who would have guessed? His name was Christopher. He actually turned out to be pretty great. He was funny, and charming, and very smart and of course: gorgeous. All too soon, right before their lips met, with an apologetic look Christopher volunteered: "Ashleigh, I um… have to pee. Sorry." Ashleigh couldn't help but laugh. At least she knew now that he was actually a typical college man as opposed to an incredibly pretty monster from another planet. Only an earth male would ruin a moment like that by saying he had to pee.

"Hurry back" Ashleigh said in her most seductive voice.

"You know I will. Then maybe we could continue where we left off" Christopher volunteered hopefully.

"Minus the full bladder" Ashleigh supplied with a laugh.

Chris practically jogged to the men's room across the bar. As she waited for him, Ashleigh surveyed the scene for the first time that night. At her convenient place at the center of the joint she could see motion on all sides. To her left she could see Cappie, Beaver, Wade and a handful of other Kappa Taus sitting at a table laughing and drinking. If they weren't so loveably fun-natured they might have been obnoxious Ashleigh mused. She could see Cappie laughing along with the others, but looking decidedly miserable as his full attention was on the table to Ashleigh's right. There sat Casey along with Frannie and Evan. Ashleigh observed that Evan was way too into eating Frannie's face to not be trying to make Casey jealous. Frannie thankfully seemed to remain blissfully ignorant of the fact. Ashleigh said a little prayer. She didn't need her night with Christopher ruined by one of Frannie's hissy-fits. What made her feel more than a little guilty was the fact that Casey, sitting next to them was trying to focus all her attention on the lemon drop in front of her as if willing it to suddenly dance- anything to free her from her currently ignored state of misery. Ashleigh's heart went out to her. About four times a minute Casey would sneak a look across Ashleigh back to the Kappa Tau table where all her attention was focused on Cappie wistfully. Ashleigh let out a growl of anger at the thick-headedness of the two. Whenever Casey would catch Cappie's eyes her head would shoot down and her attention would go back to her lemon drop- that is until 15 seconds later she gathered up the courage to look back up at him and catch his eye. Then the process repeated. With one final growl of annoyance she checked the table behind her. There Rusty sat with Calvin and Michael. The three of them seemed to get along fairly well. At least Michael and Calvin were actually interacting with Rusty. The three of them seemed to be having a great time unlike Casey and her table mates. Her gaze finally rested on the bar in front of her. There sat Rebecca Logan all high and mighty (although unable to order anything with alcohol) glaring at Cappie and Casey each in turn. Cappie had stayed with Rebecca just until the scandal with her father blew over. Then he broke up with her. Judging by her alternating glare at Casey, Ashleigh figured that she was perfectly aware that Cappie had dumped her for Casey. But what really surprised Ashleigh were the glances she shot at Rusty that occurred more than occasionally. Ashleigh was willing to bet that Rebecca didn't know about the kiss that Casey and Cappie had shared that night on the beach over spring break. It's a good thing Casey's filtering system is shot to hell under copious amounts of alcohol and talks about whatever's on her mind- usually the thing that caused her to drink herself into the drunken state in the first place. Otherwise, Ashleigh was sure she would have been kept in the dark about that whole drama.

Her attention once again returned to Christopher as he sat down next to her.

"Now where were we?" he asked, closing the distance between them.

"Hmm, let me think." Ashleigh said turning her cheek towards him. Hey he ruined the moment in the first place, no reason she couldn't play with him a little. She grabbed the toothpick holding the olive in her empty martini glass. She stuck the toothpick in her mouth and pulled it out, keeping the olive with her in her most seductive fashion. Suddenly the olive fell back into her throat. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't cough. If she wasn't grasping at her neck so frantically trying to get his attention she would have considered how un-sexy it really was. Chris, realizing what was happening froze. Annoyed at his lack of response in a crisis, her need for oxygen increasing Ashleigh thought of the only thing she could think to do to get attention: she picked up the glass and slammed it on the table, shattering it. The noise was enough to snap Christopher back to attention as he jumped up to her rescue. The people she had just been observing flocking to her sides, alerted by the sound of the breaking glass.

Christopher performed the Heimlich, and the olive came flying out.

Luckily the attention was taken away from Ashleigh as behind her, Rusty screamed and collapsed in pain.

**GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K**

It had only been a matter of seconds before someone had whipped out there cell phone and dialed 911. At least that's what Casey assumed happened because about 15 minutes later the ambulance came to take a then unconscious Rusty with them. The EMT had asked someone if they wanted to ride with him, but Casey was too stunned to do anything. She just sat there frozen. Surprising everyone, the Beaver had been the one to hop in the Ambulance with Rusty. Casey had been too stunned to protest, instead clinging to Ashleigh's arm for dear life. Evan and Frannie had left shortly after the ambulance arrived, and Rebecca had left before that. After the ambulance, sirens blaring drove out of Casey's sight she snapped out of her state of shock. "Ash", she said. "My baby brother's headed to the hospital". She started to sob. Ashleigh, keeping a level head, reacted as rationally and methodically as she could. "Case, get in your car. I'll say goodbye to Chris quickly and ask him to drive my car back to campus, then I'll call your parents on my way to your car. Then, I'll drive you to the hospital: you're in no state to drive. Okay?" Casey was so overwhelmed with love for her best friend the only way she could think to respond was to hug Ashleigh tight.

"Okay, Case get going. I'll be there in a few minutes".

"Thanks Ash", she barely squeaked out.

**GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K**

When Casey arrived in the waiting room she was instantly mobbed by her friends, and friends of Rusty. Michael and Calvin, the Beaver and Wade, a hoard of Kappa Tau boys, even Evan and Frannie.

"Frannie, Evan. I saw you leave when the ambulance came. You're here."

"Case," Frannie supplied, grabbing her hand "We figured you would be the one to ride in the ambulance with him. We just wanted to be here so wouldn't have to wait alone before everyone else caught up.

"Thank you", Casey said, hugging them both.

As she pulled apart from them, she looked over Frannie's shoulder to see the last person she ever expected to see in the waiting room with her.

"Rebecca?"

Rebecca looked very out of place, holding a tray filled with cups of what Casey figured was coffee, standing by herself against a wall.

"I um… brought coffee for everyone" she said just as awkwardly as she looked.

"Thank…you" Casey said slowly, still not believing Rebecca was really standing before her, waiting with her in the waiting room of a hospital.

"Rusty and I… have gotten to know each other a bit… better. He comforted me over the um… breakup. He said since we were… _knowing_ each other a bit better now, I needed to make peace with you- you being such a big part of his life and all... Coffee?" She finished lamely.

"You slept with my brother?" Casey asked bluntly, very confused at this new revelation.

"Yeah. It was after the breakup" Rebecca offered.

"You still glare at me though." Casey said, very confused.

"Old habits die hard" Rebecca said, her face suddenly stoic.

"Kay. Thanks for the coffee." Casey said, her mind baffled as she reached for a cup.

Ashleigh suddenly appeared at Casey's side. "The rest of the sisters are on their way. They saw Chris coming with my car-without me, asked him what was going on, and now that they know they want to help you".

"That's nice of them" Casey said scavenging the room for the one person she was sure would be here but was no where to be seen.

"Where's um--" Casey said trying to sound non-chalant.

"Cappie?" Ashleigh offered with a smirk.

"Yeah." Casey said ashamed.

"I'm sure he's here Casey. He loves-" But she was cut off by two glaring green eyes. "Rusty!" Ashleigh quickly recovered. "He loves Rusty like a brother, Case".

Casey glared at her before answering. "You're right, Ash. But I don't see him"

Her thoughts were interrupted as Beaver touched her on the shoulder. Suddenly, Casey's heart stopped. Beaver was the one that rode in the ambulance with him. He must know what's wrong. Oh, God, why did he look so somber.

"Casey, Rusty has appendicitis". Her eyes widened in shock.

"He's in surgery now".

"Oh my God" Casey replied numbly. "Is he going to be okay?"

"After the appendectomy we'll know a lot more" Beaver replied calmly. Overcome with the relief of at least knowing what was wrong, Casey threw her arms around Beaver. The sight of the two was almost comical: a petite blonde hugging a man towering over her as square as a refrigerator, the blonde crying into his chest while the refrigerator patted her back awkwardly.

Casey pulled away when she heard a throat being cleared. Cappie stood before them, looking slightly annoyed at the scene the two made as more Kappa Taus filed in behind him.

"Took you long enough to get here." Casey spat. "I-- Rusty needed you!"

"I was out buying food for everyone here. And getting the rest of the KTs to come. I figured we'd be waiting a while." And he held up a few boxes of pizza and a few liters of soda.

"Oh." Casey said, looking slightly put out that he had a good reason for not being there sooner. Ashleigh felt the tension and saw the need to interject. "Thanks, Cappie! That's really thoughtful. I know I'm hungry". And she took the pizzas out of Cappie's arms and set them on a nearby table, opening one and taking a slice of pizza out. The rest of the Greeks in the waiting room followed suit, grabbing some pizza slices and taking a seat.

Then, the ZBZ's came, with homemade cards and balloons and teddy bears that they handed to Casey. For what felt like the hundredth time that night, as she looked at all the people around her, Casey Cartwright was moved to tears. She looked around at the hospital waiting room. The CRU party had filled every seat in the waiting room- everyone snacking on a slice of pizza. Casey, feeling too awkward to eat decided to point out the obvious. "There're no cups for the soda" The problem of the situation was lost on the Kappa Tau boys. "We'll just pass the bottles around" Wade supplied. After seeing the glares of disgust coming from the ZBZ girls he quickly repented. "Or, not" Cappie, always the problem solver jumped up. "I'll fix it" He proceeded to walk over to the nurse's station and leaned on the counter. Although out of earshot, his body language indicated that he was flirting with the oldest, most hideous nurse there. She blushed and left quickly, while Cappie waited there, turning around to give the group a thumbs up sign. Soon, ugly old nurse was back and handed Cappie a sealed plastic bag. He came over to the waiting room and opened the bag, dumping the contents on a table. "Viola! I give you cups!"

Everyone laughed when they saw what Cappie's "cups" were.

Frannie looked horrified. "Are those… _urine sample containers?!_"

"Yup." Cappie responded. "Much cleaner than anything you'd find in the cafeteria. Theses bad boys were vacuum sealed so as to not allow any contaminants to affect the results of the tests. I was pre-med once" He ended, as if it explained everything.

Everyone shrugged and reached in to grab a "cup" and began to pass the sodas around.

All trying to calm Casey down with a feeling of normalcy, they began to talk, and laugh and eat. Casey, with adrenaline fading quickly felt the unmistakable symptoms of fatigue setting in. She needed to sit down quickly before she passed out. Looking around, she saw the only empty seat was one next to Cappie. Casey internally weighed the options of collapsing on the floor, or sitting next to Cappie. If she sat next to Cappie, she was sure a conversation about their future she was not ready or willing to have was going to take place. After feeling her legs buckle under her, she finally decided on sitting next to Cappie and ignoring the haunting feeling she always got with being in such a close proximity to him. She slowly sat next to him, and watched as his eyes widened. After a few minutes of unbearable silence, the butterflies in her stomach going crazy, she turned to face him.

"Cappie" she began hearing him start to say "Casey" at the same time.

"You first" they both said, then shared in an awkward laugh. Their eyes locked together.

"I'll go first" Cappie said slowly closing the distance between them. Casey only nodded feeling herself drawn to him as if by a magnet.

"Case, during Spring Break-" he whispered, his mouth barely an inch from hers.

But he was cut off by a screech behind them. They broke apart quickly.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" a middle aged nurse with bleached blonde hair and a bad perm yelled.

Ashleigh was the first to react. "Our friend. He's been hospitalized. We're waiting for some news".

Suddenly a tall man, looking only a few years older than Casey, and very muscular stepped forward. "Nurse Brenda, don't worry. I've checked the boy in—Mr. Cartwright. They're okay."

Nurse Brenda glared at him, and then turned to the kids, her voice softening. "Maybe you should bring this little party into the cafeteria"

"But I want to be here if anyone has news about my brother", Casey quickly said. Everyone else nodded and added their agreement.

"Well, how about those of you related to the patient can stay, and one other to tell everyone else in the cafeteria when news comes. Everyone who's related to the patient stay seated. Those who are not stand up."

Everyone stayed seated.

"Guys, I know none of you want to leave your friend, but you can't all stay here in the waiting room. There are too many of you. And you're eating food! Now those who are not family stand up."

"Miss", Wade supplied "Rusty is our brother", he said, gesturing to those around the room. Everyone nodded.

Nurse Brenda sighed, quickly losing her patience. "Let me guess. You're his frat brothers. Now I'm going to ask one more time, and those who don't stand up and go to the cafeteria, I'm going to check your ID and kick each and every one of you with a different last name than the patient out of here!"

Slowly everyone besides Casey and Cappie stood up. Rebecca spoke first though. "Nurse, you said one of us could stay to be able to leave and get the others when a Doctor comes. Can I?"

Nurse Brenda nodded. "Now everyone other than you three, go to the cafeteria"

When everyone else had left, she turned to the three that were left. "Who're you three?"

"I'm his sister", Casey said remaining seated. She was too tired to stand. She pulled her driver's license out of her purse to show it to Nurse Brenda. The nurse barely glanced at the license, clearly just checking her last name, and turned to Cappie. "And you are?"

"I'm the patient's brother, and obviously her brother", he said guesturing to Casey.

"And you?" she asked, turning to Rebecca.

"I'm well aquatinted with the patient, and the one non-family member allotted to stay to alert the other", she said in her most diplomatic tone.

"Okay." She seemed satisfied. "Now you three behave yourselves, and no more parties in my waiting room"

"Yes, ma'am" the three agreed.

Nurse Brenda left, saying encouraging words to Casey and her "brother". With the waiting room cleared out again, Casey felt nervous and anxious. Rebecca cleared her throat. "I'm going to get coffee. Call me if there's any news." And with that, she left.

Cappie turned to Casey once again. "Case, like I was saying-", but she held a finger to her own lips shushing him. "Cap, please. I'm so tired. Let's forget about it." And she curled up in the hard plastic chair and fell asleep shortly after.

**GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K**

Rebecca came back about a half hour later. "Every coffee machine in this stupid hospital is broken! I had to go to the cafeteria and of course everyone swarmed me with questions that I had no answer to." She looked up from her coffee and saw Cappie holding a finger to his lips to silence her and pointed down at Casey whose head was on his shoulder. "She's asleep" he mouthed. And with that Rebecca nodded and sat down on Casey's other side and picked up a magazine. Every so often she would look up and see Cappie stroking Casey's hair absentmindedly as she slept, or brushing her hair out of her face.

Rebecca sat feeling just a little jealous. She hated seeing the two of them together. She couldn't help but hate how Casey seemed to get whatever she wanted without any opposition, and she certainly hated how even when Cappie was with Rebecca, all he could think about was Casey. Still, deep down she knew that they belonged together. Plus, Rusty was so great she knew she shouldn't care that it was only a matter of time before Casey and Cappie were together again. Still, she was Rebecca Freaking Logan and she wasn't used to having someone choose someone else over her. And for that reason, she would always hate Casey and Cappie just a little bit, if only subconsciously. Still, she knew she and Casey had a lot in common and had the potential to be great friends, so at Rusty's insistence she would try to put their past behind her. Now seemed as good a time as any to start.

**GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K**

Nurse Brenda walked by the waiting room again just to make sure those kids were still obeying her. They seemed nice enough kids; just worried about their friend/brother and trying to take their minds off him. She understood it well enough, and she didn't blame them, but this was after all her hospital.

When she came to the waiting room she could see the girlfriend of the patient reading a magazine, and the patient's sister sleeping on her other brother's shoulder, with him rubbing her back or stroking her hair. It was good to siblings so close these days. And by looking it was obvious that the love this young man had for his sister was very deep indeed.

Satisfied, she went on with business.

**GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K**

After what seemed like an eternity, the same doctor that had talked to Nurse Brenda came back to speak with the lone threesome in the waiting room. He cleared his throat a little to alert them of his presence. Rebecca stood up immediately, while Cappie kissed the top of Casey's head to wake her up. She stirred slightly, enough to get her head off of Cappie's shoulder so he could jump up too. She quickly realized her surroundings and shot up as well. "What's the news?" Casey said, gripping the hands of Rebecca and Cappie on either side of her, catching them both off guard.

"The appendectomy went very well, Miss. He's on an IV drip for the pain, but is in recovery. Only two of you can go in at a time though. I'll take you to him when you're ready".

Casey turned to Rebecca, and squeezed her hand. "I'll go get the others." She proceeded to leave and tell the others the news.

"Are you two a 'Miss. Cartwright' and a 'Mr. Cappie'?" the man asked.

The two swallowed. "Yes, that's us" Cappie supplied.

"Rusty's asking for you." The man said. "If you're ready to follow me?"

Casey nodded and felt Cappie squeeze her hand. She quickly pulled her hand out of his, and followed the big man to see her brother.

**GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K**

Rebecca had practically ran to the cafeteria eager to alert the others and go see Rusty. However when she finally got there she was surprised by what she saw.

**GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K**

The big man stopped at a door that looked different than the others around them. "Guys, I have to warn you. Rusty's having a typical reaction to the IV drip. Nothing to worry about, but just as a head's up: it's acting as a sort of truth serum for him, and his filtering system has been shot to hell." The two of them nodded in understanding. He opened the door slowly, and Casey and Cappie caught sight of Rusty, laying on the bed hooked up to the IV drip, staring at the ceiling as if slightly dazed. He looked over at the sound of the door opening. "Thanks, Doc!" Rusty said when he saw Casey and Cappie in the doorway. The doctor nodded and walked away, closing the door behind him. Casey looked around, a little shocked at what she saw. This room was incredibly small, with only room for Rusty's bed and a few chairs. Truth be told, she figured that this was why only two people were allowed in a time. Maybe no more would have fit in this room. The bed too, was not what Casey had been anticipating. It was much older than the rest of the hospital seemed. Then again, she figured that not all hospitals looked the way they did on Grey's Anatomy and this was probably what beds that weren't made for a television set looked like.

Casey ran to her brother and hugged him. "Rus," she said, "You scared us all so badly."

"Thanks Case," he slurred merrily, still seeming quite out of it, "You look pretty."

Casey was so anxious to just hear Rusty speak and see he was okay she almost burst into tears again.

"Thanks, Rus. How're you feeling?" she asked, sitting on the end of his bed holding his hand.

"Great. I don't feel anything." He said, still with a dazed and slurred voice.

"That's good", Casey said, "You had us all so worried."

Rusty only smiled groggily.

He suddenly seemed to notice Cappie for the first time.

"CAPPIE!" He yelled, catching Cappie off guard. "Stop lusting after my sister from afar and get over here!"

At this Casey blushed profusely, and Cappie started to cough and sputter.

"What?" Rusty asked, looking at Casey. "Why are you blushing? You know you like it when he looks at you that way. You told me."

Casey reddened even more and Cappie started a new round of his coughing fit.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Case? You said it. You said that sometimes it's the only thing he does that lets you know he still loves you, and that it gives you hope that you'll get another chance".

"Rusty!", she screeched, "SHUT UP!"

"But Case", Rusty said confused, "you told me."

"Rusty", she whispered in his ear, "I know you're on some IV drip, and you're a little out of it and you don't know what you're saying. That's the only reason I'm not pummeling you right now. But I swear to God, Rusty, if you don't stop talking I may just have to kick your ass anyway!"

"But Case", Rusty said in a stage whisper, "Cappie says the same things about you too. Right, Cappie?" He said abandoning the stage whisper, clearly looking for praise.

"Spitter…" Cappie groaned.

"Is that true, Cap?" Casey said cautiously.

"What? No! Of course not!", Cappie said hurriedly.

"That's not true!" Rusty said cheerfully. "You two…" and he laughed, in the way only a person who isn't all there mentally does.

"Us two what Spitter?", Cappie said, half dreading what Rusty was going to say next.

"Casey, Cappie cleans when he thinks about you. After midterms he moped about his room for a few days, then went on a cleaning rampage of the house. Then, he got drunk and depressed. Then, he hooked up with Rebecca." At that last part Casey cringed, "Did you see that Cappie!?" Rusty yelled "Casey cringed! Casey cringed! Casey cringed! It means she doesn't like thinking of you with someone else!" He smiled at Casey, where both sets of eyes were locked.

"I-- its just -- its just I don't like seeing you with Rebecca" She muttered.

"He talks in his sleep Casey." Rusty continued, not caring if Casey and Cappie were both giving him death glares. "I hear him. He calls out for you every night. It has been worse since Spring Break. He couldn't wait for Rebecca's dad thing to blow over. He just wanted to break up with her so you would come back to him. He loves you Casey. He never stopped. Then when he dumped Becca, he kept waiting every day for you to come back to him. Because he figured it was time that you came to him for once. But you didn't. And he went through his own stages of grieving all over again! It was sad Case. He loves you so, so much. You're all he thinks about. And all he dreams about. I know, Case believe me." Casey braved a glance at Cappie and was shocked to see that he had his face buried in his hands. She knew that Rusty had to be telling the truth right now, but the fact that Cappie was so embarrassed by his proclamations made it all the more real. Her head was spinning. All this time she thought that he would have come to her after dumping Rebecca when he was ready for a new relationship. The fact that he never came and had been ignoring her had broken her heart and made her think that he didn't want her back after all these years of chasing her. Unfortunately for her, she had voiced all these concerns to Rusty one night. She had a feeling it was only a matter of time before he explained her state to Cappie. She braced herself for the blow. Sure enough:

"Cappie, why are you so sad?", Rusty asked as if his heart was breaking to see his friend so upset. "Casey loves you too! She said that after you broke up with Rebecca you would come to her and want to start over again. But you never came to her. And she cried Cappie, and was as miserable as you. Because she wanted you to come when you were ready for a relationship with her. Casey," he said turning to his sister "he thought you would know that he was ready before he even dumped Rebecca, and you were the only one who hadn't expressed feelings. He wanted you to come to him for once. Anyway, Cappie she thought you stopped loving her, and the kiss on the beach was something you saw as a mistake. She can't go more than a few hours without thinking about you and regretting leaving pie and protests for ZBZ. She says she's drawn to you like a magnet and has never felt that kind of connection with anyone. Like you complete her. I'm tired." And he closed his eyes and rolled over.

Both Cappie and Casey were in a state of shock. Both their feelings had been laid out on the table clear as day. Now it was up to the first person to react. Casey spoke first, thinking about what Rusty said about Cappie wanting her to put herself out there for once.

"Cap…." but she was at a loss for words. "Everything Rusty said is true- obviously. And well, I do love you."

"That's all I wanted to hear, Case. I love you too." And he leaned into her to share in a sweet and tender kiss, that slowly turned rushed, as the two lovers started to make up for lost time. Suddenly, struck with a thought, Cappie broke away.

"Spitter?" Rusty's smirk quickly fell and he looked stoic. "Spitter I know you're awake, I saw you smile. How did you know that I talk in my sleep? How did you know all the stuff that I said in my sleep?"

"Rebecca told me" Rusty said simply, eyes still shut.

"Why would she tell you that Spitter?" Cappie said with a laugh, unaware of the recent news regarding Rebecca and Rusty.

"She's in my psych class." Rusty said. "We had an assignment to talk about our last partners. I talked about Jenn K. and she talked about you." He was still in quite the daze.

"Yeah, because you don't have any other chance to talk to her, Russ." Casey said with a laugh.

"No. I only talked to her that one time when we were partnered during my psych class." Rusty said dreamily.

"RUSTY!" Casey screamed, jumping off the bed, knocking the IV stand over in the process and pulling the drip out of Rusty's arm. Her anger temporarily forgotten, she began to panic. "I'll get a doctor! Rusty I'm so sorry. Rusty oh God! Rusty!" Then she looked at the fallen IV stand and back to Rusty's arm. "Rusty, what the _hell_ is going on here!?"

"Shit". Rusty said. It was all he could say.

**GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K**

"Guys" Rebecca said looking around "where did everyone else go?" she looked around at the Cafeteria, empty save a few doctors sitting at various tables, and Ashleigh and the Beaver.

"Rebecca, sit down. Join us" Ashleigh said merrily.

"No!" Rebecca said angrily. "We need to go see Rusty! He's awake now. The doctor came!" She couldn't believe why these two people were so apathetic, and where the hell everyone else went.

"Rebecca, sit down. We need to explain a few things to you".

**GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K**

Casey held up the end of the hose from the Morphine drip. It was closed off with a rubber stopper. There was no needle or puncture mark on Rusty's arm under where the medical tape had recently been before it was ripped off. Rusty, what the hell is going on here. The doctor said you couldn't lie under the drip, that you had no filtering system. Then you lie, and _this?"_ she said holding up the rubber hose. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Well…" Rusty began, sounding perfectly clear all of a sudden.

**GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K**

Beaver and Ashleigh were sitting across from Rebecca trying to figure out where to start. Beaver took the first stab at an explanation.

"First of all Spitter's fine."

"And we're really sorry for involving you and making you worry so much" Ashleigh added.

"But the thing is" Beaver said "everyone was sick of the bullshit between Casey and Cappie".

"And we, as the best friends get more of the whole 'will they won't they' crap then anyone else" Ashleigh explained. "which would be fine if it wasn't so obvious that the two are perfect for each other and totally in love with each other. Sorry" She added after thinking about what it must be like to her for an ex of Cappie's.

"Nothing I didn't already know" Rebecca said. "Continue."

"Well" Beaver said. "Ashleigh came to see me one night, because she wanted to help Casey and Cappie get together".

"Which he was only too happy to do, because he had to listen to all the crap about 'she doesn't love me' too, which we all knew was a total load of crap. Then, Rusty came back to the KT house, exhausted from serving as a double agent for both sides. He's the only link between them. He knows perfectly well what both of them are saying, but can't betray either of them to just assure them both that they're love is returned. So we let him join our little clan" Ashleigh continued.

"Then we all started brainstorming, and Rusty basically masterminded the big picture." Beaver continued.

"With Beaver supplying the details for the actual execution" Ashleigh said.

"While Ashleigh took care of all the little finishing details." Beaver said.

"Wait." Rebecca interrupted. "Are you telling me that Rusty's 'appendicitis' is an elaborate plan?!"

"Yeah" The two said together.

"And you didn't think that it would be a good idea to tell the rest of us who're worried sick?" Rebecca accused, clearly very annoyed.

"Well, we figured that it would work best if everyone else's concern was genuine. Less worrying about slip ups if there are as few people involved as possible". Ashleigh said suddenly unsure of herself and the plan that just a few moments ago had been brilliant.

"Continue" Rebecca said, clearly pissed that she had been worried over an elaborate prank.

"So", Beaver continued hesitantly. "The plan was that Rusty- the common element in their life- 'falls ill'. It brings them to the same place in the same stressful environment."

"Tragedy can bring people closer together than ever" Ashleigh said, gaining confidence in the plan again.

"Right", Beaver agreed. "But if they didn't do it on their own, we had a plan to share the information Rusty had about both of them."

"We'd make it look like he was on an IV drip, and under the pretense that it would act like a truth serum of sorts, he would "slip" out the secrets of the two regarding their love for one another." Ashleigh said.

"Then, once they both knew how the other felt there wouldn't be a problem anymore!" Beaver said excitedly.

"And the rest of the school can move on with their lives". Ashleigh said happily.

"But there's still a few things I don't understand" Rebecca said. "For one thing the there's the ambulance. Who called it? And how did the EMTs feel about a false alarm?"

"Pre-arranged" Ashleigh said. "An old ZBZ's fiancé is an EMT, she knew Casey from freshman year when she was with Cappie. When I told her that they weren't together anymore she spazzed out. I told her about our plan, and she volunteered her fiancé to come by after his shift ended and take Russ to the hospital. And I told Casey I'd call her parent's and tell them Russ was in the hospital, which of course I didn't. "

"But, how did you know that no one else would have called 911 first?" Rebecca asked. "No one could have known that someone else didn't call."

"We called an operator and alerted them about a prank some kids were calling and told them to ignore the call". Beaver said.

"But didn't they accuse you of playing a prank?" Rebecca asked.

"We called an operator on their private line", Beaver admitted. "An old KT buddy of ours. We told him about our plan to hook Cappie and Casey up again. He apparently explained the whole thing to everyone else".

"Isn't it illegal to dismiss an emergency dispatch" Rebecca persisted.

"Maybe", Ashleigh said "But do you know how little these people are paid? Plus, there was technically a trained EMT there at the scene."

"Okay" Rebecca said, "But what about once the EMT arrived here? You can't very well arrange an entire hospital to waste precious hospital materials and resources on some silly plan."

"Ah." Beaver said. "But we could! The man who stopped Nurse Brenda from exploding was in on the plan."

"Let me guess", Rebecca said sarcastically. "An old KT buddy?"

"No", Beaver said. "He's my older brother."

"How did you get a doctor in on such a ridiculous joke?" Rebecca said, exasperated.

"First of all, this was serious business. Secondly, he's not a doctor. He's just in charge of paperwork and making sure everyone admitted has insurance paid and what-not". Ashleigh said.

"But where's Rusty been all this time?" Rebecca asked.

"In a supply closet." Ashleigh said.

"A WHAT?!" Rebecca exclaimed. "Guys, Casey and Cappie went to see him! I think the fact that he's in a supply closet would clue them into the fact that it's not real".

"But we've come for a few weeks now in our spare time and moved the stuff that was in the supply closet into Wyatt (my brother)'s office. We found an old hospital bed in storage and an old IV stand. We made it look like a real room. A really, really, small room". Beaver said.

"And who says that the Greek system isn't a wonderful way to network and make connections" she mused.

Rebecca stood dumbstruck. They seemed to have thought of everything.

"And once you all went to the cafeteria you told everyone the truth and they left." Rebecca worked out.

"Exactly" Ashleigh smiled. "And they didn't ask nearly as many questions as you. They were just glad to have put an end to the drama".

"Well… how do we know if it worked?" Rebecca asked.

"Beaver?" Ashleigh said looking at her watch. "You think its time?"

"I think so" He said, and with that the three of them rose and headed to the supply closet currently serving as Rusty's hospital room.

**GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K**

"And then I messed everything up by not knowing Becca told you about us and you kicked over my IV stand that was never connected to me." Rusty finished, both irritated and frightened for his life, hoping that they would understand how annoying they were to the entire campus—particularly to him, Ashleigh and Beaver.

"Oh" Cappie said. "Well I'm quite impressed with how well thought out that was. Clearly I've trained you well. But don't you think it was a bit theatrical and over the top?"

"Do you know how imperative it was that you two get back together like you belong? You're driving everyone crazy. Including yourselves. Plus," Rusty said with a smirk, "When are the KTs not theatrical and over the top?"

"True", Casey said.

Cappie looked at Casey worried. Now that she knew it was all a scam would she change her mind like she did when she found out about the Midterm paper scam?

"Case, I didn't have anything to do with this". Cappie said. "But everything Rusty said about me is true. And I wouldn't change it even if I did have the chance. I'm glad you know."

"Me too" Casey said, leaning into Cappie for another kiss. "There's no way I'm letting go of you, now that I finally have you again."

"Good to know" Cappie said, closing the gap between them completely.

**GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K**

When Ashleigh, Rebecca, and the Beaver got to the supply closet they opened it slowly and cautiously. If things weren't going well they didn't want to be seen, and if they were going well they didn't want to be seen. Basically, they just wanted to check on progress and run like hell.

Unfortunately, when Ashleigh peered into the crack in the door, she squealed with delight at the sight of Cappie and Casey kissing. The sound of her outburst unfortunately broke them apart, and Ashleigh and Rebecca tried to hide behind Beaver.

"Ash" Casey demanded. "Get out from behind Beaver. Rusty told us everything".

"Oh", Ashleigh said, quite put out and glaring at Rusty.

"Ash, don't be mad" Casey said. "I'm glad and I want to thank all three of you for this". She said "I don't know how long it would have been until one of us cracked and I don't know how much longer I could have kept going like this without him".

"Well then, YAY! And great job, Rusty." Ashleigh said, running into the room, while Beaver and Rebecca followed.

"Rusty, I want to smack you for the worry you put me through" Rebecca said. "But what you did for your sister is totally amazing", she said before kissing him.

When they finally broke apart Rusty addressed the whole room. "Can we please get out of here now?"

Everyone responded with an excited "Yeah, of course!".

And so they left: Rusty with his arm around Rebecca's waist and leading the way, Beaver and Ashleigh in the middle and Cappie and Casey taking their time trailing behind holding hands. As they approached the exists Ashleigh and Beaver turned around.

"Oh guys", Beaver said "as a way of saying thanks for everything we did here tonight you can spend your free time moving everything from Wyatt's office back into the supply closet".

"Ehhh…" Cappie groaned only to be shushed by Casey. "Cappie, do you know how much we owe them. Plus, I think we could have some fun while we do it" the rest of what she said went unheard by the others as she whispered seductively in his ear.

"Well Miss Cartwright, you naughty little nurse you. I think we could indeed make this arrangement work".

Casey giggled and let go of his hand for the first time to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I love you Cap" she whispered.

"I love you too Case" he said, kissing her on the cheek in return.

They then broke apart and headed first for the pie shop, then for the KT house.

**GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K**

Nurse Brenda had been far enough away from Cappie and Casey to not hear what they were saying, but she did see them holding hands, then the hug and the kisses on the cheek.

"Those two are an example to all of us" she mused to herself. "The love between those siblings is incredible. I can't get over the raw adoration for each other. Now there's a true love if I ever saw one in its purest, most uncomplicated form". And she walked off to call her brother George.

**GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K**

It had taken a little over a month for Casey and Cappie to move everything that had been residing in Wyatt's office back to the supply closet. Not because the work was extremely strenuous or excessive, or even because they didn't have the time to go between classes. Truth be told, it was because they spent more time playing "doctor" and "naughty nurse" than they did actually transferring the things out of Wyatt's office.

The bed was the last thing they moved back into the real storage where it belonged. As they sat laying on it, eating pie in between giggles and kisses, they suddenly decided that it was time to finish up this job. Together they wheeled the bed downstairs where it belonged, and headed for the door. Once they were back in the waiting room, Cappie pulled Casey to a stop. "We almost kissed in here". He said "You know how I hate unfinished business". Before Casey could respond he had dipped her down for one last kiss before they left the hospital for what would hopefully be a very long time. And there they stayed until each of their bodies was begging for oxygen.

**GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K**

Nurse Brenda had been leaving for home when she spotted the brother and sister from before. She was starting to approach the two to inquire about their brother when suddenly the brother stopped and swept his sister into a very passionate kiss, staying that way for an excessively long time. Nurse Brenda was so scandalized, she ran past them taking one last look just to check that what she had seen was indeed very real. They were still going at it, just as she dreaded.

Well that would explain their incredible love for one another. "Incest" she breathed in a fit of rage "Is a terrible sin!" and she ran to her car.

She had a lot of praying to do for their souls.

**FIN.**

**Author's note: **I've hit a bit of a writer's block on _The Girl with His Heart in Her Hands_, and I've desperately wanted to write a Tin Man fic, but so far: nothing. However, _In Vino Veritas_ and this little beauty came like a day apart. "Inspiration waits for no man" I guess, right? Anyway I'd like to make my little shout outs aware for everyone:

The Red Herring opening is a **House** Reference, as is the character Nurse Brenda.

The "Hotness Monster"'s name (Christopher) is a **Scrubs** Reference (Christopher Turk)

Beaver's brother Wyatt is a **Tin Man** reference (Wyatt Cain).

George, Nurse Brenda's brother is an **Arrested Development **reference. (George Oscar Bluth/George Oscar Bluth Jr./George-Michael Bluth)

Thanks for reading, and please review.


End file.
